


Parseltounge For Lovers

by Hildigunnur



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Slash, The Quidditch Pitch: The Changing Room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-04
Updated: 2005-10-04
Packaged: 2018-10-26 13:01:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hildigunnur/pseuds/Hildigunnur
Summary: Harry uses his unique talents in bed, much to Ron's pleasure.





	Parseltounge For Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015.

Ron was asleep and dreaming about something as horribly mundane as eating porridge. Though he really didn’t mind dreams where he was eating. Still, above all, the sex dreams were the best. To his delight they were just as frequent, even though he was having sex now. Instead, his sexual activity seemed to feed his subconscious. Sometimes he was simply reminiscing in his dreams and sometimes he was getting ideas.

Ideas about Harry taking control, Harry being the one to fuck him, Harry being on top.

They had only been doing it for a couple of weeks, and the only times they’d fucked, Ron had been on top.

He knew full well that Harry wasn’t made of porcelain but, for all it was worth, he just couldn’t be as aggressive as Harry wanted him to be. Harry would whisper to him to fuck him hard, to pound him and it made Ron see red with lust. Yet he couldn’t oblige, his first instinct would always be to protect Harry.

The porridge in Ron’s dream was, for some reason, starting to boil there on the plate. Strange hissing noises were emitting from it and the grey mass was bubbling merrily. Funny, he could have almost sworn that one of the bubbles had hissed his name.

He was drifting quickly to consciousness; something was calling him from the embrace of sleep. Something that was weighing down on his mattress. Knowing who it was, he didn’t bother to open his eyes right away, simply fumbled about until he could throw his arm around Harry’s neck to drag him down for a kiss.

Their lips met in a kiss that began as a soft welcoming kiss and progressed into a hard, passionate kiss, Harry sucking Ron’s tongue into his mouth, almost rhythmically.

Harry was straddling him and Ron wondered if he should flip them over but as he finally opened up his eyes, he saw a burning in Harry’s eyes. It told him to lie still, to allow Harry to be in control this time.

Breaking the kiss, Harry pushed the blankets and sheets off them and hissed something that Ron couldn’t make out. Not wanting to break the moment, Ron kept silent, straining to hear what Harry was saying.

Then he realised that he wouldn’t understand either way, Harry was speaking in Parseltongue. A shiver went down Ron’s spine and all his blood rushed straight to his groin.

The fact that Harry was a Parselmouth was one of the things that made Ron feel inferior to him. It was also hot as hell to hear Harry hiss like that, Ron was sure that he was hissing obscenities though Harry didn’t seem to have any qualms to whisper them in English either. It made Ron feel very naughty that he was turned on by that, despite having a healthy vocabulary himself.

Harry was now sucking on his ear lobe and Ron felt himself growing harder and harder by the minute. It didn’t help that his cock was nesting against Harry’s arse.

“You want to fuck me, don’t you?” Harry’s voice sound raw. Ron wanted to answer yes, he wanted fuck Harry but something held him back.

Harry seemed to register his hesitation and the flame in his eyes appeared to flare up. Swiftly but surely, he began moving down, his mouth trailing kisses down Ron’s torso, his fingernails grazing Ron’s nipples, his thumbs pushing down the waistband on Ron’s pyjama-bottoms.

Fisting the sheets, Ron waited what felt an eternity for him for Harry’s mouth to envelop his cock. In reality, Harry couldn’t have been more eager to take Ron between his lips and expertly lick with his tongue up the underside of Ron’s cock. Ron jerked his hips up almost inadvertently.

Harry slid Ron’s cock out of his mouth and looked at him, his eyes half-hidden behind his thick lashes.

“You can fuck my mouth if you want.”

Ron gave no response; he really wanted to thrust hard into the hot wetness that was Harry’s mouth but again his protective instincts were reining him in.

“What are you scared of? I can take it. I want to.”

For the first time since Harry had crawled into his bed, Ron was able speak up.

“No, want you … Harry, want you to …”

“Want me to do what?”

“Please, fuck … fuck me …”

Harry looked up and to Ron, he looked almost feral and his eyes seemed to be all aflame with lust. Grabbing Ron’s legs and pushing them apart, Harry then slid his fingers over the sensitive skin of Ron’s inner thighs. The breath caught in Ron’s throat and he exhaled violently. That seemed have Harry almost purring which made Ron feel more and more like a prey and he liked it. More than he could have ever imagined.

Soon Harry was seeking entrance with his fingers, making Ron draw his knees up for better access so Harry’s tongue could follow his fingers. With his throat arch back, Ron was biting his lip in an attempt not to moan out-loud.

This appeared to encourage Harry who was alternating with his fingers and tongue, making sure that Ron was stretched enough.

“You ready?”

“Yesss…” was all Ron managed to gasp out.

There was no hesitation in Harry as he reached for his wand and whispered a lubricating spell. As if it was something he’d been born to do, he hoisted Ron’s legs over shoulders and positioned himself.

Not giving Ron time to tense up in anticipation, Harry entered him with a thrust and Ron couldn’t help but moaning loudly. Seeing that as an encouragement, Harry withdrew and then started thrusting vigorously.

Ron couldn’t believe how strange and how right this felt. He felt claimed by Harry and as Harry filled him and stretched him, he was filled with a sense of belonging and love.

Harry changed the angle, pushing Ron’s knees closer to his chest and now it was Ron who was hissing. He felt his eyes rolling back in his head and the blood was pounding in his ears.

“Come for me, Ron,” said Harry as he reached between Ron’s legs and started pumping his cock. That was all it took to make Ron come, come so hard that all his senses were overridden and all he comprehended were the giant waves of pleasure washing over him.

As Ron drifted back down he sensed Harry tensing up, screwing his face up and then coming hard. Inside him.

“Love you … so much …” was all Harry managed to say before he fell down besides Ron, all damp with perspiration. Though still winding down after his intense orgasm, Ron was able to lift his hand, sweeping Harry’s fringe from his forehead and kissing him softly on the lips.

“You know, I didn’t know that being fucked by someone could feel so … so loving.” Ron kept brushing his hand over Harry’s forehead.

“Perhaps it was because I’m not just someone,” said Harry with laughter in his voice.

“Or perhaps it was because we weren’t fucking but making love,” Ron answered, not realising right away how sentimental that sounded.

“Who knew you were the romantic type? What will be next? Rose petals strewn over the bed?”

“Oh, shut up,” said Ron and to make sure, he caught Harry in a deep kiss.

Fin


End file.
